Where Does the Good Go
by lokisrightatrium
Summary: Bucky Barnes x Reader one shot. Based on the song by Tegan and Sara.


_Where do you go with your broken heart in tow  
What do you do with the leftover you_

Bucky Barnes was attractive. _Very_ attractive. Many women always tried to fling themselves at him, but he always brushed them off. You didn't know why.

 _And how do you know when to let go  
Where does the good go, where does the good go?_

Well, you were very glad that he didn't acknowledge any of their attempts. You had a crush on the Sergeant. A major one. You always had butterflies in your stomach when he would laugh, or look at you… or breathe.

Bucky didn't know anything about your high-school crush on him. And that's what always ate at you. You've tried to get over him, but every time he flashes you that 40s' smile, you fall in deeper.

 _Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive  
Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go_

You were thinking about him during training. Natasha could tell you were distracted.

"What's going on with you?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Jesus, you sound like Tony. Come on, tell me. I'm your best friend."

 _Look me in the eye and promise no love is like our love  
Look me in the heart and unbreak broken, it won't happen  
_

"I like this guy, but I don't think he likes me back. I don't think he even knows."

"Barnes? Yeah, of course, he knows. And he likes you back, don't worry."

"Wait, what? How did you-"

"You're forgetting that you're easier to read than a kindergarten book. Everyone in the tower knows you've got a thing for Barnes."

"And he told you that he likes me back?"

"Well," Natasha began. "He didn't tell _me_. He told Steve, though."

"Could you ask Steve what Bucky said?"

 _It's love that leaves and breaks the seal of always thinking you would  
Be real, happy and healthy, strong and calm_

"Y/N, I love you and I would do almost anything for you, but this isn't high school. Ask Barnes yourself."

"I'm scared, though. What if he says it was a joke? Or that he was talking about someone else? What if he hates me?" You were panicking now, and Natasha helped you sit down.

"Y/N, no one, especially Barnes, could hate you. You're too… loveable."

"Thanks, Nat," you smiled at your best friend.

"Of course, Y/N."

 _Where does the good go?  
Where does the good go?_

Standing outside of Bucky's door brought more doubt to your mind. _What if he doesn't like me? What if this is a prank? He hates me, for sure. Who would love me? I'm a mutant._

Suddenly, the door opened. Bucky was wide-eyed at the sight of you. He was only wearing a towel. You quickly shut your eyes closed and threw a hand over your eyes for good measure. _That's a sight that will never leave me._

"Doll! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you, but… if you're busy I can come back later."

"No, no, it's fine. Come in," he said. You assume he stepped aside to let you in, but when you took a step forward you were met with a wall of muscle.

 _Where do you go when you're in love and the world knows  
How do you live so happily while I am sad and broken down_

"Sorry," you said.

"You can open your eyes, y'know. I don't care."

You removed your hand and slowly opened your eyes. When Bucky saw you looking at him, he flashed you another smile.

"So, how come you're here?" He asked you, moving into his bedroom.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

 _What do you say it's up for grabs now that you're on your way down  
Where does the good go, where does the good go?_

"I think I'll wait until you're changed," you replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the thought of asking Bucky if he likes you while he's only wearing a towel.

"Whatever makes you happy," he called. You smiled at that and waited for Bucky to reemerge. Once he did, he went into his small kitchen and offered you a glass of water. You took it from his hands once he came back and sat down. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

 _Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive  
Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go_

"I was talking to Nat earlier, and she said something… interesting."

"Yeah? What did she say?"

"Er… She said that you… um… she said that you… liked me."

"Did she?" He laughed. Your heart dropped to your stomach. _This was a joke. A cruel, cruel joke._

"I think I'm gonna go," you said, quickly standing up and running out of the room, not giving Bucky a chance to say anything.

 _Look me in the eye and promise no love is like our love  
Look me in the heart and unbreak broken, it won't happen  
_

You ran to Natasha's room, hoping to find her there. You flung the door open, not even startling Natasha, who was sitting on her couch. She noticed your tears and stood up, moving towards you.

"Y/N? What happened?"

"It was a joke," you sobbed. "A goddamn joke."

"Y/N…"

"Natasha, right now all I want is to eat ice cream and binge-watch Breaking Bad," you sighed, wiping away stray tears. She smiled.

"I can get you that. What flavour?"

 _It's love that leaves and breaks the seal of always thinking you would  
Be real, happy and healthy, strong and calm_

"Nat?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm being silly? 'Bout Bucky," you asked. She turned away from the screen to look at you.

"Y/N, of course not. You're the only one stopping me beating the shit out of that son of a bitch."

"Natasha, I don't want you to beat him up. I just want to forget about this whole thing."

 _It's love that leaves and breaks the seal of always thinking you would  
Be real, happy and healthy, strong and calm_

You went back to your room, expecting it to be empty. Once you stepped in, though, Bucky was sitting on your sofa. You turned to leave, but he stopped you.

"Doll, wait-"

"What, Bucky? What do you want?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," he told you, a genuine sad look on his face.

"What?" you asked. "Is this another joke?"

"No! No, it was never a joke," he sighed.

"I don't understand, then why did you laugh?"

"I laughed at Romanov and Steve's antics. Y'know, the whole 'trying to get us to realize our feelings for each other'. What they don't know is that I already know I have feelings for you."

 _Where does the good go?  
Where does the good go?_

"You do?" You asked.

"Yeah… I do," he smiled.

"Good. 'Cos I have feelings for you too," you admitted.

"Good."

"Good," you repeated, nodding your head.

"Can I… can I kiss you?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah."

He leaned into you and pressed his lips against yours, holding your neck in his large hand. He then pulled back and stared at you.

"How was that?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Good," you joked.

"Good?"

"Yeah… really good."

 _Where does the good go?  
Where does the good go?  
Where does the good go?  
Where does the good go?  
Where does the good go?  
Where does the good go?  
Where does the good go?  
Where does the good go?  
Where does the good go?  
Where does the good go?  
Where does the good go?  
Where does the good go?  
Where does the good go?_

 _-00-_


End file.
